


Hazard of the Job

by surlybobbies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Firefighter Castiel, M/M, Teacher Dean, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surlybobbies/pseuds/surlybobbies
Summary: He shivered when a group of firefighters came trooping out, all of them wearing their fitted dark blue T-shirts, sporting big grins for the kids and doling out high-fives.  One in particular, with almost startlingly blue eyes and arms that would drive an angel to sin, caught Dean’s eye.[shameless, indulgent fluff]





	Hazard of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? Sometimes you just gotta indulge the fluff monster. This is absolute shameless, indulgent fluff. 
> 
> Rebloggable link downstairs.

As soon as she rode up in the school parking lot, all shine and glamour, Dean Winchester knew he was done for. The fire engine was done up to the nines for the presentation - all long, sleek lines and vibrant red, touting the local fire station insignia on its side - and Dean fell instantly in love.

He shivered when a group of firefighters came trooping out, all of them wearing their fitted dark blue T-shirts, sporting big grins for the kids and doling out high-fives. One in particular, with almost startlingly blue eyes and arms that would drive an angel to sin, caught Dean’s eye.

He was the only one who stayed by the engine, one hand pressed to her shiny exterior, and a polite, if strained, smile on his face. Dean, with one hand gripping the shoulder of young Freddy (who was very excitable), raised a hand in hopeful greeting.

The man’s smile slipped, seeming almost surprised, then widened after a moment. He offered Dean an adorable duck of the head. 

Dean grinned back, lost for a moment in the connection he felt - then, realizing in a horrible moment that he had lost Freddy, went off in search for his student.

-

“Sit with your classmates, please,” Dean said firmly, after tracking Freddy down and leading him back to the fire prevention presentation. He made sure Freddy sat down, then backed away slowly from the crowd of third-graders, keeping a suspicious eye on Freddy. 

“Seems like a handful, that one,” a deep voice said near Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean snorted. “I’ll say,” he said, looking to see who spoke. His jaw dropped upon seeing the blue-eyed, sinfully-armed firefighter. “It’s you,” he said, before he could stop himself.

The man chuckled, ducking his head again adorably. “It’s me,” he confirmed. He held out a hand. “Cas Novak,” he introduced. Castiel’s hand was rough and calloused against Dean’s palm. 

“Dean Winchester.”

Cas smiled, then looking behind Dean, said on a laugh, “Dean, don’t look now, but I think you’re going to have to leave me for a while.”

Dean was confused. “Why would I -” He turned around and swore under his breath when he saw that Freddy was missing again. “I swear I’m not doing this on purpose,” he said to Cas. “I’ll be right back!”

Dean asked Charlie to watch his kids, then found Freddy trying to climb a tree a few yards away, gave him a stern talking-to, then walked him right to the Principal’s office to cool down. By the time he got back out to the parking lot, the firefighters were packing their equipment up and climbing back into the truck.

Dean jogged up to Cas, who was lingering behind. “Hey, sorry,” he breathed.

Cas smiled when he saw who it was, looking pleased. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“Sorry,” Dean said again, shamefully out of breath. “Hazard of the job.”

Cas shuffled on his feet a little awkwardly. “Firefighters have horrible schedules,” he said, a little strangely. “We have to go at a moment’s notice and never really get to... stay.” He looked up at Dean significantly.

“Sounds... lonely,” Dean said lamely.

Cas looked down at his feet. “I was just thinking that you might understand that. The always-having-to-go part.”

“The lonely part?” Dean asked, catching on. He couldn’t help the smile on his face. He stepped closer, watching Cas’s lips part in surprise.

“I suppose that part too,” Cas agreed.

Dean pulled out the pen in his pocket - he was always prepared - and grabbed Cas’s hand. “My number,” he mumbled unnecessarily, when Cas took his hand back and stared at the numbers written in red ink. He shrugged. “My schedule’s not nearly as busy as a firefighter’s, so I think you should be the one to call.”

\---

Cas called that night, sounding adorably nervous, and Dean took pity on him and asked him out instead of the other way around. They got dinner the next Friday - burgers, which was Cas’s suggestion - and took a walk around the park. They held hands. 

Afterward, when Cas kissed Dean on his doorstep, his hand on Dean’s cheek, Dean kissed back, thinking fiercely, ___I’m never going to let him feel lonely again___. 

They got married two years later. And it was true that sometimes Cas really couldn’t stay - he’d have to leave Dean in bed on a Sunday morning and make the drive up to the station so he could save a few lives. But the lonely part - the lonely part that Dean saw that day so long ago - that part was never true again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even care that it's horribly clichèd. 
> 
> Rebloggable link [here](http://surlybobbies.tumblr.com/post/169723867296/deancas-au-766-words-g-fluff).


End file.
